This study will assess the effect of exogenous glucocorticoid administered at a dose approximating twice the daily endogenous cortisol production rate on dynamic properties of the hypothalamo-pituitary- gonadal axis in healthy men. We will investigate alterations in pulsatile LH and FSH secretion basally and in response to exogenous releasing factor.